legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shifujiro No Sai
My dynasty is forged through power and excellence, and nothing else. |image = File:Sai.jpg|250px |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = Lord of Jiaolin Shrine, King of Shenjqahon, Emperor of the No Sai |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race |Row 3 info = Kai Elf |Row 4 title = Affiliation |Row 4 info = Sai Dynasty |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Last emperor of the Sai Dynasty (Former), Leader of the Shifujiro Faithful (current) |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Various locations |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Relative(s) |Row 8 info = Ahkdar No Sai (Father), Yumi No Sai, (Mother), Fujisaku No Sai (apprentice), Daiyara No Sai (brother) |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Speculative}} Shifujiro No Sai was the last reigning emperor of the Sai Dynasty, operating in the island of Shenjqahon, during recent history and of the first Ancient War. Known as a ruthless but knowledgeable leader, Shifujiro was destined to bring greatness to the No Sai, but ultimately delivered his people into a fashioning of a deadly regime where only the strongest survive, conquest is imperative, and power matters over the people. His large participation in the Ancient War over the Godgigum Chalice drew a lot of controversy, especially over his rule and his stance as emperor. Because of this, he "silenced" his oppressors within his kingdom, forging the Sea of Red, and stated that the Chalice would restore their power and that everyone must follow, or perish. He was subsequently defeated by Ancieus Uredos' vast army, and was forced to retreat under the No Sai Zodiac, a device created by their first emperor, to seal himself and his kingdom away, vowing to return and promised vengeance. Upon his return as highlighted in Patch X-7: Revenge of the Zodiac, Shifujiro declared war again from his Jiaolin Shrine, but was again defeated by Ancieus and banished to Ecliptra by the No Sai faithful, and of Jadus, their Old Ones protector, and was sealed again in the Zodiac, by himself. Shifujiro returns in A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn, this time as an ally, rather than a foe, believing that from his past mistakes and the sadness he foresaw, that his people and him together are more powerful than raw power itself. He aids the adventurers and Ancieus to defeat their mutual foe, Kiken No Sai, who wishes for absolute power in the War on the Black Crag. Later on, he aids them in the quest for the Godgigum Chalice. History ... 'A Legend's Legacy' ... 'At World's Turn' Shifujiro returns as a protagonist in A Legend's Legacy: At World's Turn. After being defeated by Ancieus before in Jiaolin Shrine atop Shenjqahon and being judged in Ecliptra by Jadus, Shifujro isolated himself within the No Sai Zodiac, before the Great Turnback occurred. He now chooses his people over personal power. Shifujiro is encountered in the War on the Black Crag, over ruling the Sai forces there against Kiken No Sai. Kiken promises glory for his people, whereas Shifujiro says mistakes will be made if they keep entering in combat, and their legacy as a dynasty will be nothing more than dust. Adventurers encounter them with Ancieus Uredos; Shifujiro tries to offer a partnership but is stabbed from behind by Kiken, who says weakness is asking people for help. Shifujiro throws in his lot and helps the raiders defeat Kiken, to their success. Shifujro then uses his fabled glaive and perforates Kiken on it before burning his body in black flames, at his request. After defeating the Strike of Banerein, Shifujiro offers his partnership, which Ancieus gladly accepts. When asked about his change of heart, Shifujiro stated "The heart of the people is worth more than the heart of power." 'Wrath of Kromlord' During the battle against Kromlord, Shifujiro fights against him, unlike his alliance with Kromlord in the past. As a result, and over a series of days, Kromlord lays siege to several areas controlled by the Sai Dynasty, killing hundreds of Shifujiro's clanmates, earning his immediate and resolute ire. He and Fujisaku No Sai ally together on their war vessel, the Lone Naginata, to aid Ancieus Uredos aboard the Verdenssverd. After Slugton is defeated, Shifujiro impales the beast with a naginata-esque spike to send a message to Kromlord. He also plays a role in the Highlord Pristo encounter, calling him a coward and traitor, and quenching his attacks with black flame. After the battle against Kromlord, Ancieus Uredos falls in battle, nearly dead. Shifujiro arrives late to the battle after stalling Kromlord's forces, getting his wrath. Shifujro fights Kromlord, impaling him several times and even through his heart. Kromlord refuses to die, and overpowers Shifujiro. Fujisaku No Sai then sends a rain of needles into Kromlord, detonating his armor and exposing his heart. Shifujiro gets up and impales Kromlord again, and throws him into the sea. Shifujiro looks on quietly as Kromlord's lifeless body falls to the depths. 'As the World Turns' Shifujiro and Fujisaku led forces to battle outside the Worldgate. After defeating Sinseid and cleansing Oraclos, Shifujiro commends Ancieus' sacrifice, and is honoured he got to battle with him till the end rather than against each other in times past. He, along with Fujisaku, go on to find "more of our blood". Abilities and Powers Since a young age, Shifujiro was adept at both the Kai elves (and the Sai Dynasty's) mastery over jade lightning and black flames. Because of this, his father, Ahkdar No Sai thought of him as a legendary up-and-coming ruler. Shifujiro has displayed such mastery with the black flames that he can transform into a scorching black dragon made of the same flames, burning all in his path. Although he learned less of the jade lightning techniques, he incorporated it into his battle glaive - Drakrast. During the Ancient War in which he first fought Ancieus Uredos, Ancieus says that Shifujiro could've beaten him one-on-one potentially, and that with his mastery over lightning and fire he was a highly venerable opponent. Many members of the Sai Dynasty say he is one of the most gifted of the emperors, before and after his change of heart. His apprentice, Fujisaku No Sai, says Shifujiro had no equal in terms of hand to hand combat, though this was said before the Ancient War. Category:Characters